


Involuntary reflex

by MeiHua04



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reflexes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiHua04/pseuds/MeiHua04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyrie Trevelyan is calm and levelheaded, but what happens when she loses her cool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary reflex

Kyrie sat in the large plush seat behind her desk, looking at the dragon scale that she harvested from the mighty Fereldan Frostback that lived in the Hinterlands. It was a difficult battle but they came out victorious with a few bloodied here and there. The wound that she received from the High Dragon was patched up and still healing. She raised her hand to her face and lightly traced the scar that sat across her nose and flinched from the slight pain.

‘That’s going to leave a scar…’ She thought grimly.

Kyrie never thought of herself vain, but maybe she spent so much time with Dorian that made her conscious of her appearance from time to time. Her dear friend Dorian made her pretty whenever he can. He’s the friend she never had.

Kyrie heard the door to her room opened and she jumped from her seat from the sound of her door banged and the hinges shook from the force. Her hand fell back down to her side.

Cullen appeared from the stairs with a deep scowl on his face. His eyes flared when he turned to her, his irises darkening with each step he took towards her. His hands fisted to his sides.

“What were you thinking?” Commander of the Inquisition bellowed at her.

Kyrie raised a brow at his accusation. She rose from her seat, placing the scale back to its box. It was rare for her to see the Commander enraged. He was usually calm and collected, but now… She gulped. 

“What are you talking about, Commander?” Kyrie asked, crossing her arms to her chest.

Cullen stopped a few inches from her, looking her straight in her eyes. She shivered in fear, but she won’t let him see that, she is calm and collected. She will listen to her Commander to what he wants to say.

“You! You went to Hinterlands and disobeyed my orders not to go near the High Dragon! You didn’t just go near it, but you actually fought it!”

“And we killed the High Dragon. We came out victorious, Commander.” Kyrie finished, remaining calm.

But Cullen wouldn’t stand down, “I can’t believe you disobeyed my orders! Look at you! You even got hurt!”

Kyrie winced as her hand flew to her face to hide the healing scar. There was no point hiding it, but her hand went to the bridge of her nose instinctively. The scar will stay there for good.

“Well some men find women with facial scars attractive.” She winked. 

A defense mechanism she learned, a joke to lift any serious conversations or avoid becoming it from becoming worse. Something she learned when she was very young especially when her parents talked about sending her to the Circle. 

“This isn’t the time to joke, Inquisitor! What if something bad were to happen to you?! Who would save you?” Cullen asked her angrily.

“I don’t go alone in missions, Cullen, you know that. I always bring Cassandra, Bull, and Varric with me. I’m a mage too, so I do need someone to keep the enemies at bay while I ready my spells.” Kyrie shrugged off.

Kyrie can feel her pulse beating fast against her neck, the heat going down her spine. She needs to remain calm and collected. In her mind, she started counting to ten…

One…

Two…

Three...

“Then what if all of them were to go down?! What would you do? Runaway while chanting a spell?” Cullen continued his argument.

She grinned at that comment. “Now there’s an idea.” She will not lose her patience, she needs to stay calm… Breathe...

Four…

Five…

Six…

Cullen seemed to have lose more patience with her comment and his scowl deepened more. “This is no laughing matter, Kyrie! You are the Inquisitor! And---”

SNAP!

“AND WHAT CULLEN?” She had enough. She didn’t choose to be Inquisitor. She didn’t want to be the Herald of Andraste. She wanted to be normal! She was not even given a choice!

Cullen seemed to be taken back by the sudden change. His eyes widen in shocked, his breathing tensed. Kyrie breathed hard and fast. She let her emotions get the best of her. Probably from the stress and pent up emotion that she has been holding back.

“I didn’t ask for this!” She can’t stop herself. She came this far, might as well go ahead. She knew what will happen next, “I didn’t ask to be named the Herald of Andraste! I didn’t want to be the Inquisitor! Leader of the Inquisition! I’m just a mage! A mage who is still honing her gift! Practicing ever----” Oh no.. The vomit...

*hic*

Kyrie’s eyes widen like saucers as her hands flew to cover her mouth before it gets worse. Cullen’s eyes widened once more. Counting to three, she loosened her hands from her mouth and went to continue...

“I--- *hic*” Closing her mouth again.

Cullen bowed his head down as to hide his amusement, but it was too late as she caught a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip. She growled at him, making fun of her at this time in the middle of the argument. She was embarrassed. One of the reasons why she never loses her calm personality. Once she loses her temper, all hell or hiccups breaks loose. 

“I *hic* have you *hic* that I *hic* do my *hic* seriously!” Ohhh.. What was the use? He won’t take her seriously with all the hiccups she’s been doing.

Cullen’s body shook as he tried to suppress his laughter but she can see it properly. Then finally he looks up at her and released his laughter. Kyrie continued to hiccup despite not saying anything.

“I apologize, my love… but…” He laughed louder as she hiccuped, he clutched his sides.

Sighing loudly, “Maker’s balls! *hic* I *hic* hate you *hic* so!” She pointed at him.

As Cullen continued to laugh at her demise, Kyrie rolled her eyes and just smiled. The argument forgotten, thankful for her series of hiccups.


End file.
